


At dawn

by Velociraptorqueen



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velociraptorqueen/pseuds/Velociraptorqueen
Summary: Wolf and Hox are old and very much in love





	At dawn

They were both far too old to indulge in such silly domestic activities. It was so sickeningly sweet and admittedly cheesy that he had to laugh over the whole ridiculous escapade. Dancing at dawn to music from his youth felt like a stupid scene out of a movie. Hoxton could feel his joints protest with every careful step, warm hands at his hips not quite letting him mind the arthritic pain. It was all worth it for this. Wolf tucked his head into the junction where Hoxton's shoulder met his neck, soft humming a quiet rumble. How did they get so damn old? He ran his thumb over the grey that had overtaken Wolf's beard, finding he almost preferred it like this. His own silver streaked hair was thankfully still refraining from receding, as he'd hoped so dearly for. It wasn't necessarily vanity so much as it was basking in Wolf's fingers running through it that made him pray for such an outcome. His hands shifted to rest on Wolf's ever strong shoulders, the shorter man still mumbling nonsense into the crook of his neck. Carrying a conversation seemed needless. They had been alongside one another long enough to simply enjoy the company the two of them provided to each other. Wolf drew his head back, age creased face coming into view. He smiled, all white teeth and pink gums like it always had been. Hoxton adored this ridiculous man. He pressed one palm to Wolf's cheek, pepper colored beard soft beneath his old hand. He earned a look of complete and utter devotion, the sort that'd make any lovesick teenager melt. He felt young in this prolonged period of intimacy, the sharp pain of arthritis dulling. A kiss against his cheek and a quiet declaration of love just sweetened the pot. How'd he get so damn lucky? He didn't bother to ask, just surrendered himself back to the easy swaying they'd gotten themselves wrapped up in. The world could wait as far as he was concerned. He already had all he needed in this room.


End file.
